The Emory University Autoimmunity Center of Excellence U19 will conduct basic and translational research on the B cell and autoantibody underpinnings of SLE and ether human autoimmune diseases. The function of this Administrative Cere A will be te provide support, organization, coordination and efficient management of the ACE. The goals of this Core are: 1. To provide oversight and guidance to all components and investigators of the ACE in order to ensure proper and timely fiscal management and use of human and financial resources. 2. To ensure that all investigators and support personnel are trained and accredited by the Emory Research Subject Review Board (RSRB) and that such training and accreditation is current as mandated by RSRB guidelines. A critical objective of this core will be to ensure patients safety and confidentiality. 3. To facilitate the Interaction between Emory ACE, the organizing center and the ACE Steering Committee. 4. To maximize the coordination and scientific progress of all projects. 5. To coordinate patient recruitment; sample collection and distribution; and data storage, management and sharing. These goals will be accomplished through close Interaction between Dr. Sanz (U19 and Core Director), the Core Manager (Ms. Scantlin) and the Business Administrator (Ms. Critchet), who will oversee grant accounfing support personnel and provide the liaison between the ACE, the NIH and the Emery University of Office of Sponsored Programs (OSP). They will coordinate efforts among Investigators and most Importantly, to ensure patients safety and confidentiality. Ms. Critchet will supervise the preparation and distribution of financial and administrative reports, develop and monitor budgets; monitor expenses and budgets ensuring costs are allowable, allocable, reasonable, and properly authorized. This structure will provide indispensable fiscal oversight and help with timely execution of strategic decisions made by the group. Relevance This Core will enable the Emory ACE U19 investigators to pursue critical research in human autoimmunity in an efficient, safe and productive fashion